


Your heart beats loud (you've joined our crowd)

by AriVariable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Weasley, OC POV, One Big Happy Weasley Family (Harry Potter), POV Third Person Limited, roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriVariable/pseuds/AriVariable
Summary: Apparently in England, all you need is red hair to be mistaken for a Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. I mean ya only need red hair to pass off as a Weasley

Apparently, in England, all you need is red hair, to pass as a Weasley. 

  
It starts after a mistake. At a distance, they look similar.    
  
Or at least that's what Devin learns, when he is getting a drink at the Leaky cauldron, and someone shouts "Hey Weasley! It's been awhile!"   
  
Devin turns around, figuring the person will notice their mistake, and the guy just keeps talking at him. Something about his amazing quidditch exploits. He starts to wonder about how to correct this misconception.    
  
Then the guy asks about how his dragon gig is going, and Devin has been wanting to talk about this for ages, and couldn't shut himself up if he tried. His sister has long since tired of the topic for the moment, and after the guy made him listen to a speech about a Quidditch match he has never been to, it's only fair to return the favor.   
  
Eventually the guy is called away by what looks to be his daughter, and with a little wave, tells him "later Charlie."

He startles at the name, but waves it off. He probably will never see that guy again, and there's no point in correcting him. Still, its a funny coincidence. 

He relates this to Charlie and the others over a pint, and thinks that will be the last of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn between Devin looking a lot like Charlie, and almost nothing like him save for the red hair, and people just expect Charlie and call him such. Both are funny to me for different reasons.
> 
> Picture another redhead gryffindor girl being mistaken for Charlie by a classmate.
> 
> Classmate:"Hey Charlie, can you pass me a feather"   
> NotCharlie:"I'm not Charlie. Why did you think I was Charlie?"   
> Classmate:"I heard Weasley's have red hair"   
> ActuallyCharlie'"I'm Charlie. Why did you assume I was a girl?"   
> Classmate:"My sister has a friend named Charlie"   
> NotCharlie:" weren't you paying attention at the welcome feast?"   
> Classmate:" Not really. I was hungry and paying attention to the food"


	2. It just started with hello and escalates from there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet is made, and a misconception is perpetuated

He has almost forgotten about the encounter, when Charlie is chosen as one of the dragon handlers for the first task in the goblet of fire.    
  
Unfortunately for him, Rodney Hutchison has an excellent memory.    
  
"Hey! I'll give you ten gallons, to go as Charlie."   
  
His coworkers are not the type to turn that challenge down, and soon the amount of money being offered would be ludicrous to refuse.   
  
Four months later, he's sleeping in the Burrow, being fed big meals, and told he's not eating enough, and generally baffled.   
  
How is this working so well?

Charlie is a bit disappointed that he missed an opportunity to go to the Quidditch world cup with his family, but he still shows up. 

Devin grins at him from the superior seat Charlie could have been sitting in, had he gone with his family. 


	3. Post-game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the game is harder to recover from

Devin is not grinning when Ireland wins, but it was a good game, and the celebrations are fun to partake in. 

Death Eaters ruin it. He helps fight them, the best way that he can, and spends the rest of his time at the Wesley's trying to keep to mundane yet soothing activities. 

By the time Charlie's brothers go back to school, he feels well enough to tease them, a little bit. 


	4. Why didn't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question that needed to be asked. A conversation that needed to happen.

"Why didn't you go to the world cup?" Devin asks Charlie, when he gets back. 

Charlie is silent for a long moment.

"I love them. But sometimes they can be a bit too much. "

Devin thinks back to the constant flurry of activity, the scarcity of privacy, the noise, and how Charlie seems to have preferred the company of animals over people. 

Devin doesn't have that many people in his house unless it's Christmas. It's exciting for a while, but it's not unreasonable for Charlie to tire Charlie out, who is probably not the most social of his siblings. Devin lets it drop, for now. 


	5. So prepare for adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devin goes to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title, and story title are both from DA Games "Build up our machine"

It's good to be at Hogwarts and around Dragons again. 

  
  


Nice as Molly Weasley's cooking is, Rodney's Beef Tripe soup is both familiar, and great during a hangover. 

Devin doesn't feel that Hagrid should be showing a headmistress the first task, no matter how cool the half giants find dragons. 

Harry's performance on a broom is incredible, and Devin is honestly tempted to try to recruit him. He has an almost natural instinct for flying, and it would be put to great use on the dragon reserves. 

  
  



	6. They have sent you a letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devin gets an invite he was not expecting

That should be the end of it, except about two years later, Charlie asks him to come as his plus one to his brother's wedding. 

"Why me?" He asks. 

"You are my roommate."

"So? I only became your roommate when Florin accepted the transfer last year."

"And you have experienced my family before. The rest of them have only really met Ginny and my parents, and are not ready for the combined might of Bill and the twins."

Devin is not quite sure what possesses him to say yes. 

Must be the thought of Molly's cooking. 


	7. To come back home to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devin's visit to the Weasley's does not quite go as expected

If Devin had known that Charlie intended to lose himself amongst the crowds of Weasley' s and send him to his family home, he might have reconsidered. Charlie's twin brothers have nothing on Charlie's pranks. 

Molly Weasley decides he needs a haircut, and will not take no for an answer. 

Devon heartily disagrees, but somehow he ends up in a chair, while she cuts his hair.

Devon celebrates Harry's birthday, helps out with wedding preparations, makes nice with Charlie's family, and tries to figure out how to talk to Charlie about this. 

Molly continues to feed him, as if to make up for all the nights in college he skipped meals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is my roommate Charlie says to Bill, pointing at Devin, who is trying to avoid a haircut from their mother. 
> 
> "Roommate. Is that what they call it in Romania?" Bill asks politely. 
> 
> "coleg de cameră, I suppose" Charlie answers.
> 
> Bill resolves to look that up later. 
> 
> He is very disappointed to learn that it is a very literal translation of roommate.


	8. Introductions are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill officially meets Devin

“You should say something.” Devin tells Charlie one night, sitting on the grass with butterbeer. “It sounds as though war is in the air. Wouldn't want your last real conversation to have been years ago.” 

“It wasn't”

Devin waits for Charlie to elaborate, but Charlie seems content to focus on his drink.

“Charlie” someone calls out. Devin has grown used to responding to that name, and cringes when they both turn to look at the speaker. This is something Rodney is going to use to embarrass them, he just knows it. 

“Charlie, are you going to be my best man at my wedding, or are you going to hide in the crowd? I need to know before rehearsals” 

Now that the speaker is closer, Devin can see that it's Bill. 

“I don't think I know your real name, unless it is also Charlie. That would be quite a coincidence.”

“Ah, I’m Devin.”

“Nice to meet you Devin”

It’s a relief he didn't know he needed, to hear someone call him by name. 

  
  



	9. A clarifying conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill talks to Charlie. Devin feels as though this is perhaps this is a conversation he should not be here for, but does not know how to leave

“I know you still find it funny, that a lot of people have mistaken Devin for you, but I want you to be my best man, not someone I barely know. No offence. “ He adds with a glance to Devin. 

“None taken.”

“You can come as him to the wedding, if you must keep up the misconception, but it has to be you.”

“When did you know.” 

“Always. We all did. Just because you are a redhead, doesn't make you a Weasley, despite what some people in England think. Moms just decided that you are the closest thing Charlie is going to give her to a son in law.”

“We are not Dating!”

“Bill, I don't want to date people!”

Bill held his hands up in a placating manor. 

“I know. I know. But you have sent him to meet the family, and brought him as a plus one to my wedding. It gives off a certain impression.”

“I told her I am not interested in people like that!”

“I think she has come to terms with that.”

“Yah, it's one of the few things she doesn't send letters or howlers about, anymore.” 

Devin thinks about Molly, who is loud, demanding, and caring. About Charlie, who is considerably quieter, prone to observation, and driven. They care, but have considerably different methods of expressing it.

“That's probably part of the problem.”

Bill steals Charlie's butterbeer and takes a long swing. Devin wonders if he should leave and let them talk this out in privacy, but Bill does not give him the chance. 

“Talk to her, after the wedding. When everyone else is distracted. She wants to be heard. I think we all feel our voices get lost in the noise of the crowd.”

“I love her. But sometimes I feel my voice gets lost, in the noise of hers.”

“The wedding will be a good opportunity. Maybe the air will be cold in the aftermath, but it will be clear. Once it's clear, you can work from there. Avoiding it will just make it harder, and you have put it off for too long I think.”

Wisdom delivered, Bill finishes Charlie's butterbeer and hands it back to him, before leaving.

  
  



	10. What a beautiful wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devin attends the wedding as Devin. So does Charlie

Devin attends Bill’s wedding as Devin. So does Charlie. It's very surreal, hearing his laugh from across the room, let alone watching himself deliver a Best man speech about a man he knows very little about. 

Nobody seems to question it much, which makes Devin wonder if they are in on the joke, or genuinely can't keep track.

The guests go to mingle, and somewhere Charlie is having a much needed conversation with his mother.

Some guy finds him, and begins to regale him about Charlie’s Quidditch adventures.

Devin just grabs some firewisky and settles in. 

He regrets it when Death Eaters attack the wedding.

Does this have to happen every time he visits the Weasley’s!?

  
  



	11. But the ending is always just the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Devin clear things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is it for this verse. It was fun to write.

Once the Death Eaters have finished disrupting a perfectly nice wedding, Devin goes to find Charlie. 

He finds him in a room with his mother. They both seem to be crying. He leaves them be, because he is not nosey enough to intrude here.

Bill finds him leaving.

“I meant to thank you for the cutlery set, Devin. It will be nice to have one that is not made of silver, that's always annoying to polish.”

“Your welcome.” 

“And come back sometime, when the war dies down. Mom thinks you don't eat enough, Dad wants to ask you about the muggle world, and Ginny and the twins think that it's absolutely hilarious that Harry has no idea that you are not Charlie, and went on a terrifying campaign to convince Ron not to spill it. Or, at least come and visit Fleur and I ,after our honeymoon.”

That stops him short.

“Wait, I meant to ask. Did your mother really cut my hair without even knowing my name?”

“Yes.”

“And Harry really wasn't in on the joke?”

“No. I don't think Hermionie knows either. “

Having met Hermionie, Devin can picture her indigent reaction to being informed of that. It's enough to set him off laughing harder than he would be if hit by a tickling charm. That sets Bill off too.

Charlie comes out to see Devin and Bill laughing. He smiles and leaves them to it.

“I’ll visit.” Devin promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time he visits, he is made Victorie Weasley’s Godfather.


End file.
